The present invention relates to a electrohydraulic device, particularly an electrical fuel pump for a motor vehicle.
More particularly, it relates to such an electrohydraulic device which has a housing, a hydraulic connecting pipe arranged on the housing, at least one electrical connecting plug for hydraulic and current supply, and a hydraulic conduit and a current cable extending to the housing.
In electrical fuel pumps of the above mentioned type the hydraulic conduit which is formed as a pressure hose is fitted on the connecting pipe and mounted on it by a hose clamp. Both cores of the two-core current cable are connected at the end side with a cable shoe. Both cable shoes are fitted on both connecting plugs formed as flat plugs. This process must be performed during the installation of the electric fuel pump in situ or in other words in the vehicle. It makes the end mounting quite time consuming.